


Always

by aquarianhussy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Get your tissues, One Shot, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarianhussy/pseuds/aquarianhussy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a heartbeat for your world to change.  \\  Oliver dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> First ARROW fiction.   
> Don't throw things! 
> 
> Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford and Sons inspired this.   
> Listen to it! 
> 
> Reviews are appreciated.

 

 

_You saw my pain washed out in the rain,_

_Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins._

_But you saw no fault, no cracks in my heart,_

_And you knelt beside my hope torn apart._

 

 

 

Slade had come for him at the Foundry.

 

He was disappointed to find a super chatty blond that decided he needed to hear about how impossibly difficult it must have been for him to bypass security and get into the basement. She was genuine in her words. Not everyone could hack her security system and, vendetta against Oliver or not, Slade deserved some credit for that.

 

It didn’t take Oliver much longer than sixty seconds to make it to her after she pressed the panic button under her desk.

 

It didn’t take Slade but a heartbeat to decide this was his chance.

 

It felt like all she had time to do was blink and Oliver was laying at her feet, clutching at his chest. Slade had run him through with, what looked like an ancient, sword. The blond had had enough medical training from Digg to know that he’d probably punctured a lung and caught a major artery or a million by the amount of blood seeping onto the concrete floor.

 

Why hadn’t he put on his suit? Felicity silently cursed him after dialing 911, he’d left her no choice. At least the leather would have put up a better fight against the sharp metal than his t-shirt had. The petite woman pulled the vigilante’s head into her lap and she stroked his cheek, her other hand had moved to cover his over his chest. 

“Felicity…”

 

He choked on his last words, later Felicity would understand that it was the result of the blood pooling in his lungs. It was a sound she would never forget. The soft wheeze that got progressively worse as he tried like hell to keep those beautiful eyes of his open because, _“I can hear them! They’re coming, the sirens are getting closer. You have to stay with me, please!”_

It all felt so far away, like she was just out of his reach.

 

Like he could feel the warmth of her breath just on the tips of his fingertips but he couldn’t get there.

 

“Shh, they’re coming. Just hang on, you can do that. You hang all the time, up on that stupid salmon ladder, not that it’s stupid, but that’s a really dumb name for that apparatus.”

 

Her body was shaking, but she tried to control the hand stroking his cheek. If these were going to be his last moments, Felicity was going to try to make them as peaceful as possible. Oh god, his last moments. A sob escaped her and she shook her head, “No, no. You can’t leave. Please, Oliver, you can’t leave me.”

 

“Always…my girl,” Oliver lifted a hand, it needn’t go very far until he cupped her face and she leaned into it, grasping it with both of her hands.

 

“Always,” she agreed.

 

Felicity closed her eyes and cried, clutching his hand against her face.

 

He was gone.

 

 

Oliver Queen died on a Thursday.

 

It was the last day Felicity Smoak could say she ever smiled.

 

 


End file.
